


Contrasts (Prologue)

by Eromancery



Category: Vast Error
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eromancery/pseuds/Eromancery
Summary: .





	Contrasts (Prologue)

It is the twenty-second bi-lunar perigee of the third dark season’s equinox. All is quiet. The stage is set. The actors, unaware of their roles, continue living their paltry lives. 

 

The heir sits in the prison that she built, content to hide behind the sturdy walls and remember the past, rather than face the present. 

 

The page repeats her lines, hoping the next act she puts in will let her find herself. 

The witch cackles, her mirth blinding her to the fact that she is being used for a far more sinister purpose. 

The maid speaks his poisoned words, unaware that the farther he goes underwater, the farther he strays from the light. 

The prince watches his experiments, hoping that this is the one that saves the planet he has withdrawn from. 

The mage feels the needle leave her flesh, the sacrifice of her life as an offering to the dead. 

A horseman rides, bringing terror and spreading damnation in a key of D.One watches, his grim visage obscuring his true nature.A preacher gives his sermon, selling salvation in a bowl of pasta.

 

The knight’s needle enters the flesh, suffocating as he preserves the dead.

The thief watches his cameras, determined to save his friends and doom the world. 

The rogue collects his poisoned rocks, ignoring how his grudge is driving him underground and into the grave. 

The seer meditates, her faith disguising her benefactor’s true intent for her. 

The sylph applies her makeup, hoping the next face she puts on won’t be another lie. 

The bard sits in his room, content to watch the world die along with him, as long as he can stagnate in peace. 

All is quiet, but the night is still young. The stage has been set, the actors are in place.Two beings beyond reality tune in for just one last show.


End file.
